The broad objective of the Resource is to apply advanced methods of Computer Science, particularly in Artificial Intelligence (AI) to biomedical problems. The Resource will promote the development and use of computer systems for intelligent consultation in medical diagnosis and therapy and for research assistance in processes of scientific experimentation and theroy formation. The organization of knowledge in a domain, both systematic and judgemental (obtained from experts), and its representation in computers, is of central importance in the Resource. Knowledge-based systems that rely on models, heuristic rules, and other representations that facilitate the use of knowledge in various reasoning tasks, will be developed and studied. The Resource has three major areas of study: Area 1 - Medical Modeling and Decision Making in ophthalmology, with emphasis on glaucoma and visual field loss; Area 2 - Modeling of Belief Systems and Commuonsense Reasoning with emphasis on the psychology of action interpretation; and Area 3 - Artificial Intelligence Studies with emphasis on Representation, Reasoning and System Development problems of relevance to the Resource Objectives. The Resource will continue to sponsor the national Artificial Intelligence in Medicine (AIM) Workshop. The RUTGERS-10 computer will support the Workshop and other national AIM activities. Our research is interdisciplinary and interinstitutional. The studies in Medical Modeling and Decision Making will be performed in collaboration with a national Ophthalmological Network (ONET) of investigators in five medical institutions.